013
9:13:11 PM Canto: When last we left, Hank and Josie had an argument in the boss' office. 9:14:10 PM Canto: They had both stormed off, and I figure everyone pretty much went off their seperate ways, eventually ending up back in your hotel rooms. Or not. 9:14:24 PM Hank: Eventually. 9:16:39 PM Canto: Well, you get all get called in early the next morning. Like, six. 9:20:15 PM Canto: Well, they call you at five, to be there in his office for six. 9:20:27 PM Canto: He does not care how hungover anyone is. 9:21:00 PM Hank: Hank will be there, ragged and red-eyed, but there. 9:23:02 PM Ella: Ella idly plays with her shadows. Her hair looks a bit bushier than usual. Maybe it ate another brush. 9:31:24 PM Canto: Theo rolls in, too, having been invited by Fortunada. 9:32:51 PM Hank: Hank nods at him. 9:33:22 PM Canto: He waves at Hank and Ella. 9:33:49 PM Josie: Josie turns up, wearing some sort of coveralls, and she's got pigtails in. They're low and braided, so she looks like an adult, though. 9:33:52 PM Ella: Ella waves back, grinning toothily. 9:35:32 PM Canto: To all of your surprise, Fortunada is not alone in his office... Howard is there, as is Caspar. Howard gives you all a big friendly grin, giving Hank a firm handshake, Ella a charming smile and hand-kiss, and Josie a bunch of red roses and a kiss on the cheek. 9:36:45 PM Josie: Josie blushes. 9:36:55 PM Josie: Now I wish I'd changed before I got here. 9:37:09 PM Canto: Howard: Nonsense, you look fantastic. 9:37:37 PM Canto: Theo crosses the office and shakes hands with Caspar, who claps Theo on the shoulder -- old friends, apparently. 9:39:27 PM Canto: Fortunada: Sorry to call you in so early. I only have a couple of hours before sunrise. 9:40:21 PM Josie: Josie yawns. 9:40:24 PM Josie: Is this usual? 9:41:27 PM Canto: Fortunada: Generally not, but with Mr. Hughes here, I figured we should deal with some lingering issues. Mr. Stevenson? 9:41:34 PM Hank: Sir? 9:41:46 PM Canto: Fortunada: Have you come to a decision? 9:42:43 PM Hank: ...yes, sir. Think it's best if I go back. 's pretty clear I don't belong here. 9:42:57 PM Josie: Josie glares at him. 9:43:53 PM Ella: Aw. 9:43:55 PM Canto: Hughes: You sure, Hank? THis was always your choice. And you'll always have a job on the airfield. Can always use more mechanics. 9:45:46 PM Hank: Hank nods. "I appreciate it, sir. I just... I'm just dragging the rest down. Do better without me, and I'd do better where I'm actually needed." 9:47:07 PM Josie: Josie says nothing! 9:47:15 PM Canto: Hughes: All right. Well. I suppose a man's gotta do what he's gotta do. There's a flight goin' on back to LA at noon. I'll make sure you get a ticket. Go on and get packed up. 9:47:40 PM Hank: Yes, sir. Was a pleasure working with you all. 9:48:13 PM Josie: .... good luck. 9:48:17 PM Ella: See you around, I guess. 9:48:25 PM Hank: You too, Doc. 9:48:34 PM Hank: Hank nods at Ella and leaves! 9:50:09 PM Canto: Hughes: Oh well. So, is this Dr. Crafter? Pleased to meet you in person. 9:50:19 PM Canto: Hughes and Theo shake hands. 9:51:39 PM Canto: Hughes: So. Came out for a couple of reasons. Some of which are business. Josie, I want you and Miss Burke to be my guests out at a club tonight. I'm meeting with someone. 9:52:49 PM Josie: Who? 9:53:34 PM Canto: Hughes: An actor, actually. Name of Rafe Windsor. Recently off a stint on broadway. I'd like to get him in a movie or two. 9:54:48 PM Josie: ... that's all? That sounds... simple. 9:56:14 PM Canto: Hughes: I had some business here in town as well. Fearfully mundane business, I'm afraid, but I figured I could treat you to a nice evening out. I heard what happened at the last party you went to. 9:56:28 PM Josie: It wasn't good. 9:56:32 PM Canto: Hughes looks at Ella and Josie. "What do you say?" 9:57:05 PM Ella: Sure, why not? 9:57:20 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 9:57:23 PM Josie: Of course. 9:58:10 PM Canto: Hughes: Fantastic! Now, why don't you head back to the hotel and get some sleep. I'll be 'round to pick you up at the hotel at four. 10:00:37 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:01:58 PM Josie: Josie yawns. 10:02:08 PM Josie: I *am* tired. 10:02:39 PM Canto: Hughes: C'mon, I'll drive you back to the hotel. 10:03:08 PM Canto: Fortunada: Crafter, stay a bit, I'll need to talk to you and Quentin before sunrise. 10:03:11 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 10:04:11 PM Canto: Theo: guess I'm not suspended anymore? 10:04:19 PM Canto: Fortunada: We'll see. 10:06:28 PM Canto: So, you guys head back to the hotel? 10:07:28 PM Josie: Josie does, sure! 10:07:31 PM Ella: ((Seems so.)) 10:07:38 PM Josie: Josie is a little bit fidgety. 10:08:25 PM Canto: Hughes drives you two back. "Something wrong?" 10:08:41 PM Josie: I ... went through my past-life regression last night. 10:08:45 PM Josie: I don't think I handled it very well. 10:09:44 PM Ella: What's that? 10:11:09 PM Josie: Well, it sort of... unlocks your magic. 10:11:38 PM Josie: But to do it you have to relive a past life and... well, everything that happened to you when you weren't you. 10:12:37 PM Canto: Howard looks at Josie! 10:16:44 PM Josie: Including things that you maybe might not want to relive. 10:19:11 PM Canto: Howard frowns. "Including how you died?" 10:19:51 PM Ella: I'm not going to ask what, because I know that there are a great deal of horrible things in the world, which fall squarely in the not-in-a-trillion-years conversation category. 10:20:33 PM Josie: How I died and also how I ... had a lover and had two children. 10:23:10 PM Canto: Howard: Hmm. And you have to do this to unlock your spellcasting? So you can cast spells now? 10:25:19 PM Josie: Well, no. 10:25:30 PM Josie: But I think I'm supposed to be able to learn quicker now. 10:25:49 PM Josie: Otherwise it would take ten years to learn a single spell. 10:27:50 PM Canto: Howard: Ah, I see. 10:28:15 PM Canto: So he takes you back to the hotel so you guys can sleep in like normal paranormal investigators! 10:29:07 PM Josie: Josie thanks him for the ride and then brings her flowers up to her room! 10:29:21 PM Ella: Ella gets back to her room. "Hahahahaha... bed." *flop* 10:29:35 PM Canto: Unless tehre's anything you guys wanna do, we'll fast forward to four. 10:34:44 PM Canto: Four rolls around, then! 10:39:15 PM Canto: Howard shows up dressed in a tux! 10:40:04 PM Josie: Josie turns up in a somewhat diaphanous white dress, with some heavy gold-and-lapis lazuli jewelry. 10:41:39 PM Canto: Howard smiles. "You look fantastic." 10:42:10 PM Josie: Thanks. Where's Ella? 10:42:17 PM Ella: Ella wears something pretty, but still easy to run in. She also has a necklace with a simple moon-and-stars motif. 10:42:38 PM Ella: Ella is currently running over. 10:42:47 PM Canto: Howard: Ah, here she is. Looking stunning as well. 10:42:49 PM Ella: Aaaaarg, sorry. 10:42:53 PM Josie: Oh, that's such a pretty necklace, where did you get it? 10:45:44 PM Ella: My brother got it for me for christmas. He was an okay chap when he wasn't hiding bugs and snakes and stuff in my drawers. 10:46:16 PM Canto: Howard: Do you have a lot of siblings? 10:46:24 PM Josie: ... was? 10:49:20 PM Ella: Six. And they're all likely still alive, don't worry. 10:49:32 PM Canto: Howard: That reminds me. What are your opinions of Dr. Crafter? 10:49:47 PM Josie: I like him. 10:50:01 PM Josie: Look, he made this. 10:50:13 PM Josie: Josie takes out Archimedes, her mecha-frog. 10:50:49 PM Canto: Howard glances at the frog. "Huh. Well. I'm thinking of offering him a job out west. Fortunada asked me if I'd take him off his hands." 10:51:07 PM Ella: He seems alright, but I don't want to form an opinion of him prematurely. 10:52:19 PM Josie: ... I'd be sorry not to be able to work with him anymore. 10:52:35 PM Canto: Howard: Mmm. Well, we're a man down with Hank gone. He's had spellcasting training, so he could serve as a teacher for the two of you -- Fortunada said that you also wanted to undergo the process, Ella. 10:53:05 PM Ella: At some point, yeah. 10:53:32 PM Josie: It's so awkward. 10:55:29 PM Canto: You pull up to the club! It is Carribean themed, as many clubs of this time are. 10:55:54 PM Josie: I feel like we should be wearing leaves and coconuts and nothing else. 10:56:18 PM Canto: Howard: That would definitely give the photographers something to shoot, wouldn't it! 10:56:33 PM Canto: Indeed, you both get your pictures taken with Howard a couple of times on the way inside. 10:57:30 PM Josie: ... fortunately, you're pictured with enough girls that I'm not going to worry about it. 10:59:50 PM Rafe: Rafe walks up and holds his hand out to Howard. 11:00:28 PM Rafe: Mr. Hughes. It's really an honor to meet you, sir. 11:01:55 PM Canto: Howard takes Rafe's hand. "Mr. Windsor. Great to meet you, finally. This is Dr. Josie Black, and Miss Ella Burke. This is Rafe Windsor." 11:02:30 PM Josie: Josie holds out her hand to him. 11:02:33 PM Ella: Ella grins toothily at the chap. 11:02:47 PM Rafe: Rafe takes Josie's hand, bows slightly, and kisses her knuckles. "Dr. Black, you're incredibly beautiful... and that's the least interesting thing about you." 11:03:31 PM Josie: Josie looks to Howard. "This one's smart." 11:03:35 PM Rafe: Rafe turns to Ella and grins at her with an over-the-top bow, then grimaces with false pain. 11:03:43 PM Rafe: Ooh. You just gave me caterpillars. 11:03:54 PM Rafe: We all know they'll turn into butterflies... I just don't know you well enough yet. 11:03:58 PM Rafe: Rafe winks at her. 11:04:54 PM Josie: Yet. 11:05:02 PM Josie: Josie smiles, though. 11:06:48 PM Canto: Howard: Well then, shall we get ourselves a table? 11:07:13 PM Josie: That would be lovely. It's a little early for dancing. 11:08:36 PM Rafe: Of course! I wasn't expecting that you'd have such stunning company with you or I'd have gotten a larger one. I'm sure we can fix that though. 11:09:17 PM Josie: I take it you don't read the papers. 11:09:42 PM Rafe: Why is that, Doctor Black? 11:09:53 PM Josie: You weren't expecting Howard to have company. 11:10:06 PM Rafe: Rafe laughs. "I suppose that was rather silly of me." 11:10:47 PM Josie: It's not the *first* thing he's known for. 11:10:50 PM Josie: But it's not the last. 11:11:13 PM Canto: You guys get a table! There's a band playing right now, but no dancers on the floor at the moment. 11:14:09 PM Josie: Josie waits for one of the men to pull out her chair for her and sits, like a goddamn LADY. 11:14:29 PM Canto: Howard does, of course. 11:14:46 PM | Edited 11:16:06 PM Rafe: Rafe will also pull out Ella's. 11:16:12 PM Canto: Howard: How are you liking Boston, Mr. Windsor? 11:16:56 PM Rafe: So far, it's great. 11:18:36 PM Canto: Howard: I've got to say, it's *freezing* here. 11:19:12 PM Rafe: You've been spoiled in the sun. 11:19:32 PM Josie: If I could knit, I'd make you a sweater. 11:20:02 PM Canto: Howard: What would you say about moving out West, Windsor? 11:22:14 PM Canto: Howard: I've got a few pictures in the pipeline I think you'd be perfect for. 11:23:44 PM Rafe: I would say sign me up. I've been thinking about heading out to Hollywood for a bit now. 11:24:01 PM Rafe: Knowing I already have a foot in the door makes the decision much easier. 11:24:36 PM Canto: Howard: Fantastic. I'll have my guy draw up the contracts. 11:24:43 PM Josie: What sort of parts do you want to play, Mr. Windsor? 11:25:22 PM Rafe: Oh, I do a little bit of everything. Haven't had the chance to do any leads just yet... but I'm sure they're coming. 11:26:02 PM Josie: But the romantic heroes are all so dull. 11:26:57 PM Rafe: Every movie is a romance, Dr. Black. That's how you get the audience to care. 11:27:02 PM Canto: Howard puts his hands up, his fingers in the shapes of Ls, framing Rafe in a faux movie camera frame and holding them up so Josie can see through them. "WHat do you think, Josie. King Arthur, maybe? 11:27:23 PM Josie: The court jester, maybe. 11:27:43 PM Rafe: Rafe puts his hands over his heart in mock pain. "Oh! You wound me!" 11:28:08 PM Josie: Something about you just makes me want to tease you. 11:28:42 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. "That's good." 11:30:04 PM Josie: Is it? 11:30:42 PM Rafe: A little teasing is good. Smiles and laughter are better. 11:31:07 PM Josie: Ooh, that you'd have to earn, I'm afraid. 11:33:10 PM Rafe: Well, if you'll be around the set at all, I'll have some time to work on it. 11:33:46 PM Josie: Doubtful. I'm not really the Hollywood kind of girl. 11:34:00 PM Canto: Howard orders a round of drinks. 11:35:32 PM Ella: Ella asks for something non-alcoholic. (And possibly sugary) 11:36:59 PM Canto: Easy enough! They bring her something with umbrellas in a tiki head that is sugary and non-alcoholic. 11:39:45 PM Rafe: Well, Dr. Black, if you're not the Hollywood type, might I ask why you're escorting Mr. Hughes around? 11:41:35 PM Josie: He's a rather clever engineer. He has more ideas than ten ordinary people, and more of 'em are good, too. 11:42:40 PM Canto: Howard: Only 'clever'? 11:43:22 PM Josie: I have students who would shoot each other for me to call them clever, Howard. 11:44:06 PM Rafe: Ah... a professor. And you, Miss Burke? What's your fascination with our esteemed tablemate? 11:46:32 PM Ella: Eh, he seems like a decent chap. 11:48:16 PM Canto: Howard: Thank you, Miss Burke. 11:48:54 PM Rafe: Well the way I hear it, you're a tough son-of-a-bitch to work for... but I can live with that. 11:48:56 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. 11:49:31 PM Canto: Howard: I expect the best of my employees. I only hire the best, so it's rarely an issue. 11:49:49 PM Rafe: Ha! Compliment accepted. 11:49:56 PM Rafe: Rafe raises his glass to Howard and drinks. 11:51:25 PM Canto: Howard smiles. "Well then. Someone's going to have to start the dancing. Shall we, Josie?" 11:51:49 PM Josie: I would love to. 11:52:08 PM Rafe: Do you dance, Miss Burke? 11:52:55 PM Canto: Howard takes Josie's hand! 11:53:53 PM | Edited 11:54:07 PM Ella: I'm not *great* at it, but yeah. 11:54:20 PM Rafe: Oh, there's nothing to it if your partner has a clue. Shall we go teach them a thing or two? 11:55:48 PM Josie: Josie whisks Howard out onto the floor. She's more aggressive today for some reason. 11:56:10 PM Ella: Sure, why not? 11:56:17 PM Ella: Ella grins. 11:56:33 PM Canto: You guys dance! AM Rafe: Rafe leads Ella out to the floor to dance too! AM Canto: A pretty lady comes out on the small stage to sing along with the band! AM Rafe: Now don't tense up, Miss Burke, you've got to be fluid. Feel the music. AM Canto: A man walks out onto the dance floor alone! Good looking guy, in a tux, but he's scowling, and his hands are balled into fists as he stalks out. He roughly brushes past Ella and Rafe. His attention seems to be on the singer. AM Josie: Josie lets go of Howard and grabs the loner-guy's hands. "Excuse me, care to dance?" AM Canto: He brushes Josie's hands off. "No. Thank you." AM Rafe: Rafe eyes the guy over Ella's shoulder. AM Canto: Suddenly, the guy goes flying backwards, as if he just got slugged in the jaw. He falls on the dance floor. AM Rafe: Rafe moves to put himself between the action and Ella! AM Josie: Oh dear! AM Josie: ... are you all right? AM Canto: The girl on stage stops singing. The band is mostly still playing, largely because most of them haven't noticed yet and they're further back in a pit behind the stage. The singer is staring at the guy. AM Josie: Josie says in Ella's head: Keep him busy. AM Ella: Well at least I'm not within arm's length of trouble, this time. AM Josie: Josie then steps up to the singer and tries to whisk her away, talking to her quietly. AM Canto: She looks at Josie, then back at the guy, then back at Josie. AM Ella: Ella runs up to the guy. "What in the starry void was that? Are you ok? AM Rafe: Rafe looks quizzically at the two ladies and at Howard for good measure. AM Rafe: Rafe then heads over to the man to help him up, offering a hand. AM Canto: The guy snarls. His eyes are like, black. All black. He gestures at Rafe and Ella, and its like a mighty wind comes out of nowhere and knocks em over! AM Ella: Whoop! AM Ella: Ella is quite toppled. AM Rafe: Rafe scrambles up and helps Ella to her feet. AM Ella: Well, that was certainly rude. AM Canto: He continues stalking toward the stage! There's like a wind whipping around him now, everyone feels it. AM Josie: Josie grabs the singer's hand and tugs her away! AM Canto: Guy: You won't take her from me! AM Rafe: Rafe steps forward. "I think that's *her* decision to make, buddy. Why don't you take it outside?" AM Canto: Guy: You want her, don't you! I know it! AM Canto: He gestures and a gale force wind comes at Rafe! AM Rafe: Rafe tries to brace against it! AM Ella: Blarg! AM Canto: There is a full on panic on the dancefloor now. AM Josie: Josie runs the hell out of there with the singer! AM Ella: Ella attempts to knock the chap's legs out from underneath him while he's doing the windy thing! AM Ella: (From behind, of course.) AM Canto: The training you got from the yeti serves you well! you sweep the leg, and he topples over, losing his concentration. AM Rafe: Rafe pounces on the guy, holding him down. "Now what's all this about?" AM Canto: YEah, his eyes are black. THe winds that are swirling around the dance floor get more violent, though he's apparently not able to direct them as well with his arms pinned. "You want to take her from me!" AM Rafe: I don't wanna take anyone anywhere. AM Ella: Calm down and explain yourself. AM Canto: He doesn't talk but howls! The winds whip up even more. And they're starting to pick up dangerous things, like shards of broken glass and eating utensils. AM Ella: Ok then. AM Rafe: Yeah.... why don't you stop the storm and we can talk about this like civilized men? AM Ella: Ella kicks him in the head. AM Ella: (Probably not serious-injury hard, just "quit it or I'll put your lights out" hard) AM Canto: He doesn't like that. Ella gets a spoon flung at her head. AM Ella: Hey! AM Ella: That could've been in my eye! AM Rafe: You ever stop to think she might just not like you with all the... throwing of silverware? AM Canto: The edge of the winds are closing in, as are their hurty payload of broken glass and pointy utensils. AM Rafe: ....ok. If you insist. AM Rafe: Rafe reaches back and the arm of his jacket tears as he punches the dude in the face, attempting to knock him out. AM Canto: It actually takes a couple punches. But you knock him silly, and the howling wind just *stops*. AM Rafe: ..... Are you all right, Miss Burke? AM Ella: I'm fine. AM Ella: A bit dusty, but fine. AM Rafe: Rafe nods. AM Rafe: Rafe looks at his jacket with a frown. "Guess that wind got a little too close, huh?" AM Ella: Ella 's hair is now amazingly bushy. It may or may not have eaten the spoon. AM Canto: Howard peeks out from the band pit. AM Ella: Oh, hi. AM Ella: I'm still sort of new at this. What should we do with this chap? AM Canto: Howard: I gave Caspar a call. They'll be along shortly. AM Rafe: ....they? AM Canto: Howard: Where's Josie? AM Josie: Josie returns, with the singer in tow. AM Josie: We're fine. AM Ella: Right there. AM Josie: Guess where Ann here met Tom, there. AM Josie: At *church.* AM Rafe: Rafe straightens his clothes and his hair. "Is that so unusual?" AM Ella: *That* church? AM Josie: Yes. AM Ella: Curious. AM Josie: I told her about the *deadly mold* problem they're having. AM Josie: So Tom's little attack of crazy may not be entirely his fault. AM Josie: We should probably make sure he gets proper treatment. AM Rafe: Rafe takes a half step back. "Deadly mold?" AM Ella: I almost feel bad for kicking him, now. AM Josie: It's not contagious. AM Josie: And don't. AM Ella: I said *almost*. That guy nearly blinded me with a spoon! AM Ella: A spoon! AM Josie: How long will it take Mr. Quentin to get here? AM Rafe: Is he with the police? AM Josie: Yes. AM Canto: He stays unconscious. AM Canto: Howard: What happened to your suit, Rafe? AM Rafe: Must've been all the glass whipping around. AM Josie: Josie eyes him. AM Rafe: Rafe looks at her innocently. AM Josie: Josie narrows her eyes at him. AM Canto: The singer comes over and kneels beside the unconscious air-bender! AM Rafe: Something wrong, Dr. Black? I didn't want to have to punch him... he just wasn't up for talking. AM Ella: He should be ok. I hope. AM Josie: No, he definitely wasn't. AM Josie: Where *is* Mr. Quentin? AM Canto: Caspar shows up! With Theo and Anya. AM Josie: Josie thinks at him! AM Canto: Theo mumbles something. Caspar looks at Anya, who comes over to comfort the singer! AM Rafe: ....don't look like police. AM Josie: Ask Mr. Hughes. AM Canto: Theo eyes Rafe. AM Josie: ... they're not, really, I just don't want to explain it. AM Josie: Ella, you explain it. We can always brainwash him later. AM Josie: ((We need a flashy thingy.)) AM Canto: Theo: Huh. AM Josie: Huh what? AM Canto: Theo: A suit made of the right material wouldn't rip when you shifted. AM Josie: I'm starting to think we shouldn't go to parties anymore. AM Rafe: ..... AM Ella: Seconded. AM | Edited 1:23:02 AM Josie: I really like dancing, and I love music and I like all the people. But if somebody's going to explode or start a hurricane every *single* time... AM | Edited 1:24:27 AM Canto: Anya: How else do you know that it is a good party? AM Josie: Josie makes a face. AM Rafe: ....this has happened before? AM Josie: I had a better time last night and tha... never mind. AM Canto: Caspar is still inspecting Tom. "He isn't one of ours." AM Josie: What about this one? AM Josie: Josie points at Rafe. AM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow. "What about me?" AM Josie: What shifting? AM Canto: Caspar looks him up and down, and glances at Theo, who is popping the remnant of a cheese tray in his mouth. "Shapeshifter." AM Canto: Theo: That's why his suit is ripped from the inside out. AM Josie: Oh. *Oh.* AM Josie: Well, that makes sense. AM Josie: I knew nobody normal would stick around while all this was going on. ... well, except Howard. AM Rafe: Rafe sort of scratches his head. AM Canto: Howard: I just hid. AM Josie: No, you followed us. AM Josie: Josie waggles her fingers at Rafe, and thinks directly into his head I AM A TELEPATH. BOW BEFORE ME. AM Canto: Howard: Well, I knew you two could handle it. Three, I suppose. AM Rafe: Rafe is startled for a second but recovers quickly. AM Rafe: ....wait... do you *all*.... AM Josie: Two and a half. AM Josie: And not Howard. AM Rafe: Rafe smiles, slowly. AM Canto: Howard: My power is that I'm very rich. AM Josie: No, your power is that you're very clever. AM Josie: See, I've upgraded you to *very* clever. AM Canto: Howard: Well, good. AM Josie: Josie smiles. AM Canto: Anya has found an unbroken bottle of vodka and is swigging from it. AM Josie: Josie eyes Rafe. "You're still going to California with us, aren't you?" AM Rafe: Is that some sort of invitation? I thought I was just here for the movies. AM Canto: Howard: A good actor is one thing. A good *shapeshifting* actor? My god. AM Josie: Usually it's men who offer *me* the invitation. AM Rafe: Rafe grins. "I may or may not be my own agent with five different actors employed." AM Canto: Anya has downed half a bottle. She gives a burp. Some flame comes out. AM Rafe: ....telepath and fire-breather. What else is in your merry band? AM Canto: Theo: Anya's a dragon. AM Canto: Anya: Zmeya. AM Rafe: Rafe looks at her wide-eyed. "You don't say..." AM Josie: ... Anya... maybe you should stop while things aren't... flamey. Yet. AM Ella: Ella lets her shadow take on a frightening form and stretch up the wall (and halfway across the ceiling). "I'm a shadowcaster. Not an *amazing* one, but I'm practicing." AM Canto: Anya: It takes many more casks than this to make me drunk. AM Rafe: ...impressive. AM Josie: Oh, good. AM Josie: Josie twitches as bit looking at Ella's shadowpuppetry. AM | Edited 1:42:19 AM Rafe: Rafe 's features change until he looks just like Howard except for the tears in his shirt and jacket. "What do you think?" AM Josie: ... that's disturbing. AM Canto: Howard: Handsome fella. AM Rafe: Rafe grins and returns to his previous look. AM Ella: Ella grins warmly, and the shadow grins along with her, exposing rows of jagged teeth* "Heh, that's awesome." AM Josie: One of him's enough, I think. AM Canto: Theo eats a croissant that remained on the table. AM Rafe: Of course. I don't generally make a habit of duplicating people. Have to have a decent reason for it. AM Ella: Can you shift into animal forms, too, or just humanoids? AM Rafe: Just people. Haven't really tried anything else. AM Josie: It would be an amazing talent. I envy you. AM Rafe: Even just changing to a woman takes an enormous amount of concentration. Animals would be *much* harder. AM Josie: ... I'd really wanted to dance. AM Canto: Howard: Well, the night's still young. We could try another club. AM Josie: Are there any where people *don't* explode or make hurricanes? AM Canto: Theo: ... I would stick to the south of town. AM Josie: You should come with us. Anya too. AM Canto: Caspar: We have to stay and deal with... all of this. AM Rafe: I'm afraid I'll have to bow out... unless one of you has the ability to sew with your minds. AM Josie: Josie looks at Theo. AM Canto: Theo: I could probably mend it. AM Rafe: That's your ability? AM Canto: Theo: Yep. Sewing. AM Josie: Josie snrks. AM Josie: Theo can do anything. AM Canto: Theo mutters under his breath and his hand glows. He puts a hand on Rafe's arm and mends the rip. AM Rafe: ...magic? AM Josie: Josie smiles. AM Canto: Theo: I just convinced the shirt and jacket that it should go back to its unripped state. AM Rafe: Oh, of course. Why didn't I think of that? AM Rafe: Rafe smiles. AM Josie: He's magic. AM Rafe: Thank you. I appreciate it. Wouldn't want this night to end just yet. AM Josie: Are you sure you can't come, Mr. Quentin? Anya? Theo? AM Canto: Theo looks around at the fairly wrecked place. "Got our work cut out for us." AM Canto: Caspar: You guys go on. AM Josie: ... maybe I'd better stay after all. Though I'm not sure what I could do beyond picking things up and putting them away. AM Canto: Caspar: No, we have it. Go ahead. AM Canto: We'll end it here, with you guys goin off to another club.